1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to torque tools and torque testing or analyzing devices, and more particularly to a device that can be used alternately as a torque screw driver, torque wrench, or torque tool analyzer.
2. Description of Background Art
A background art search directed to the subject matter of this application in the United States Patent and Trademark Office disclosed the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
______________________________________ 2,503,649 2,849,879 2,978,898 3,456,486 4,171,647 4,328,709 4,404,839 4,485,682 4,543,814 4,544,039 4,583,411 ______________________________________
None of the patents uncovered in the search discloses a combination torque tool and torque tool analyzing device that includes a stationary member containing the working components of the device and a portable tool member that can be used as a torque tool, either a screwdriver or a wrench, and, when mounted on the stationary member, can be used as a torque tool analyzing device.